Días de Luvia
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: "por favor chicos no me dejen sola" y el eco de su voz resonaba en sus adentros como una melodía perdida a la orilla de un muelle al alba…


Hola mis queridas lectoras, hoy quiero informarles que el nuevo capítulo de Harem estará saliendo la próxima semana, por el momento las invito a leer Never Lose n_n mientas esperan *w*/

Este es un one-shot Chrome x Takeshi que me mencionaron hacerlo en un fic anterior espero que sea de su agrado!

.

"_**Estar solo duele más que el dolor…"**_

_**.**_

**.**

"**Días de Lluvia"**

.

Ella veía las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el concreto, cayendo constantes… se cubría bajo su paraguas azulado y su mirada violeta se clavaba a la espalda de dos jóvenes que iban más allá de la distancia, se marchaban para no volver nunca más…

-Ken, Chikusa- les llamaba ella con voz quebrada, débil… ellos la ignoraban para seguir el camino y ella simplemente parpadeaba cual lucecilla del poste de luz descompuesto (tan descompuesto como estaban sus entrañas).

La joven solo se dedicaba a deambular por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, sin una brújula que la guiara, sin una estrella que se mantuviera brillante indicándole qué camino seguir. Simplemente veía las gotas que caían de manera despiadada sobre Namimori y le era difícil seguir.

"_por favor chicos no me dejen sola"_ y el eco de su voz resonaba en sus adentros como una melodía perdida a la orilla de un muelle al alba… porque estaba sola en un paisaje de colores grisáceos que se apoderaban de apoco de su corazón y el sonido se despedía como un susurro inequívoco de que nunca mas volverían a regresar…

Ella lloraba y sus lágrimas se mesclaban con la fina lluvia mientras creaba ilusiones, ilusiones de un mundo donde no estaba sola, donde no se encontraba en medio de la niebla, entre un laberinto tortuoso que rayaba en lo absurdo, donde podía sonreír, donde sus ojos no acumulaban las lagrimas y sus labios no tiritaban por su fino lamento.

.

-¿Chrome?- él la llamaba y entre sus labios su nombre sonaba a dulce, tan dulce como el café de sus ojos y a la vez tan amargo.

Ella lo miraba con sus ojos pendientes con el temor de que reluciera su llanto, con los deseos que le desbordaban el alma de aferrarse a su pecho y gritar cuanto le temía a la soledad.

Él sonreía, sonreía tan encantadoramente que la cegaba por completo el brillo, porque aquellos ojos deslumbraban en sueños, en emociones, en sentimientos y entonces Yamamoto se volvía un foquito que la guiaba sobre sus pasos al camino inicial, a un camino donde no se perdiera y él mismo la pudiera guiar.

-Yamamoto-san- Ella le sonreía tratando de ocultar su mirada, su llanto insistente que se negaba a dejar de brotar, que se negaba el hecho de abandonarla, de dejarle aunque fuera un despojo de felicidad…

-vamos- Takeshi extendía su mano y Chrome lo veía como si el sol saliera a través de la espesa niebla… como si la lluvia borrara de apoco sus pecados…

Ella tomaba su mano y sentía cálido… Tan cálido que quemaba.

.

-Toma mi chaqueta- Le decía sonriendo y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un hermoso tono carmesí… ella sonreía tan dulcemente como nunca lo hizo, como nunca pensó y todo porque creyó que tenía el derecho a la libertad negado… porque se sentía como un pajarillo con las alas rotas y aquel joven la tomaba entre sus brazos reparando sus alas para que pudiera volar… pero simplemente se negaba a hacerlo porque no tenía caso… no tenia caso emprender el vuelo de aquellas manos que le llenaban el corazón con caricias absurdas que no tenían lugar, con palabras bonitas que se disfrazaban en media sonrisa…

-Gracias- Le respondía ella con un cumulo de sentimientos queriendo desbordar… la lluvia caía impactándose con fuerza sobre el pavimento, ella lloraba y Yamamoto sonreía…

-¿Por qué llorabas?- y sus preguntas dolían tanto como lanzas que le atravesaban el corazón y se le atoraban como un caramelo en la garganta.

-N-no me gusta estar sola…- y sus respuestas eran tan deliciosas como el algodón de azúcar que se derretía en la lengua (él quería probarla)… porque no estaba sola, estaba con él, estaba en sus brazos con su chaqueta puesta, de pie sobre la acera, con su paraguas cubriéndolos y sus ojos encapsulando un momento que trataban de retener en sus manos y se les escapara como la fina lluvia a través de los dedos.

-No estás sola- afirmaba clavando su mirada en aquel ojo violeta, comiéndose el mundo que se ocultaba detrás de aquella frágil mirada. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus rodillas fallaban. Cuando cayó de rodillas estrellándose al suelo, su paraguas rodo a lo lejos guiado por la fina briza y un frágil lamento.

-No estás sola- le repetía él al oído y su respiración le quemaba el cuello. Yamamoto la sujetaba fuerte por los hombros reduciendo cualquier distancia que pudiese existir fusionándose en un tierno abrazo, ambicionando a un sutil beso.

Ella lo miraba pendiente como si él tuviera la respuesta de todas las cosas que alguna vez se pregunto y un rayito de esperanza se le colaba en las tinieblas… Entonces podía sentir aquel sabor amargo de cómo Yamamoto sostenía sus manos de cómo Yamamoto rosaba sus labios.

-Quédate conmigo- Ella rogaba al borde del llanto, no quería perderlo (no quería perderse), tiraba fuerte de su camisa pegándolo a su menudo cuerpo, acercándose con temor a sus labios.

-Quédate- susurraba despacio… Él no decía nada, solo sentía como su lengua cobraba vida llenándolo de un beso vivo, de movimientos perfectos como ilusiones totalmente vividas… como la lluvia constante como el fluido vacio, como algo intangible cual sueño vivido.

-…- Takeshi sonreía, porque ya no había palabas porque todas las que se le ocurrieron estaban por debajo de lo que sentía, porque no entendía nada y a la vez lo comprendía todo… porque no necesitaba mucho estando junto a Chrome, porque no podía manejar aquella felicidad que se le desbordaba entre los brazos… Entonces Chrome se permitía sonreír por primera vez tan sincera, porque ya no estaba sola, porque nunca más estaría sola, porque la lluvia despiadada que azotaba con inclemencia sus soledad, había inundado sus días con la presencia de algo que nunca habría podido imaginar, que nunca existió en sus ilusiones…

Ellos veían las gotas de lluvia impactarse contra el pavimento, como las gotas caían constantes y de manera silenciosa… pero aquella soledad entre sus brazos ya no dolía tanto.

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara **dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con cada historia**… eso es todo por hoy así que bye-by!


End file.
